


La sensuale schiena di Georik

by ImperialPair



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Lime, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Quella linea perfetta, quella pelle lisce senza una minima imperfezione e dall'eccitante sapore: come poteva resistere alla tentazione di baciare quella schiena a dir poco seducente?





	La sensuale schiena di Georik

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La sensuale schiena di Georik  
> Fandom: Aninamunti  
> Pairing: Dashwood x Georik  
> Rating: Arancione  
> Avvertimenti: Lime OOC

Quella linea perfetta, quella pelle lisce senza una minima imperfezione e dall'eccitante sapore: come poteva resistere alla tentazione di baciare quella schiena a dir poco seducente?  
Era la parte più succulenta del conte e Dashwood era assolutamente certo di o aver mai posato il proprio sguardo su una simile meraviglia.  
Con le labbra ne assaporava ogni brandello e quei baci estasiavano entrambi: lui che rimaneva estasiato dal divino gusto e Georik lo dimostrava con quei gemiti che infuocavano l'aria.  
Senza dubbio quel era la persona più incredibile e sulla perfetta spina dorsale voleva imprimere la sua impronta in modo che si ricordasse di dei suoi baci per tutta l'eternità


End file.
